He's Full of Crap
He's Full of Crap is a mission in Days Gone. Description Ride up to the overrun NERO refugee camp to visit Sarah's memorial stone. Transcript Uh, hey. Me again. So uh, I took Boozer into the Lost Lake Camp, and - I know - I know, I told you I was never going back there with Iron Mike threatening to break my neck and all but - Didn't have a choice, See, Boozer - Boozer was gonna die. And uh - well, he still didn't wanna go - hell, I didn't wanna go. But - Like I said, I didn't have a choice. Neither of us did. So, it didn't matter. He um - He lost the arm anyway. And - and now he's stuck - I mean - we're stuck - Goddamn Skizzo - You know, I can't remember if I told you about this clown. But he's the kind of asshole that's glad this shit went down. He says he was, uh - gang-bangin' - in Sacramento, Fresno, I don't remember. But he says he's not from around here. And he's - he's not. Claims he was dealing drugs and guns, from California to Oregon, and then everything went to hell - And you know what? I think he's full of shit. To me, he kinda looks like a frat boy, like he was on the lacrosse team, peddling sodas at a - mini-mart - Or - no, no, no, man, he would've - He would've had a cushy job at his old man's accounting firm, making copies, and getting everyone their morning coffee. You know? Making more in a day than I ever made in a week. You know, it's the game that Boozer and I used to play, before we rode outta Lost Lake for good - We used to call it, uh - "who you were." You know, we'd look at someone, we'd try guess who they were before the shit went down, you know? You know, I've met a few drug addicts, lotta ex-cons. Uh, no accountants. So. That make sense, if ya think about it. First couple of weeks, after the shit went down - I mean, Jesus, that was a Freakshow. There's no way some accountant or pencil pusher lived through that shit. So I dunno, maybe Skizzo's tellin' the truth - I'm not sorry that you missed it. I'm not. Anyway, Boozer and I wanted to head north, and - get away from all this shit. But - that - that ain't happenin' anytime soon - or - or - Happenin' ever. Uh, hey - look on the bright side - Looks like you're uh - stuck with me. Okay. I'll stop by later. See ya. Aftermath Me and Boozer finally hit the road, but we didn't head north, like we planned. I had to head south, to the Lost Lake camp. There wasn't anything else I could do. I'm no doctor but I know blood poisoning when I see it and Boozer's in bad shape. If he doesn't get help, he's going to die. I know Iron Mike's not going to be happy to see me, but like I said, I had no choice. Gallery He's Full of Crap.jpg He's Full of Crap 2.jpg He's Full of Crap 3.jpg Category:Missions